Problem: $ (-1.06\% \div -50\%) \div -4\% $
Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ (-0.0106 \div -0.5) \div -0.04 $ $ = -0.0106 \div (-0.5 \times -0.04)$ $ = -0.0106 \div 0.02$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div20={0}\text{ or }20\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{10}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${10}\div20={0}\text{ or }20\times{0} = {0}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{106}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${106}\div20={5}\text{ or }20\times{5} = {100}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{60}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${60}\div20={3}\text{ or }20\times{3} = {60}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-0.0106 \div 0.2 = -0.053$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.053 = -5.3\%$